Tiptoe
by Knell13
Summary: A story following Koishi Komeiji as she partakes in yet another adventure. Where have her feet taken her this time?


**A/N:** I am aware that this is very short for a first chapter, but it's more or less me testing the waters. I am still unsure of what direction I want to take it in or if I even want to continue it at all. So I'm going to let you guys be the judge of that. If you want to see more, let me know in the comments.

* * *

Time was fleeting just like the life it encompassed. Or at least, that's how it was for the people around her. She was there when the light first appeared in their eyes and she was there when it vanished. Like the seasons, lifetimes passed before her and yet she never thought much about it. Not because she didn't care, but because to her, it was nothing more than a brief page in a much larger book. She was not like them, no. She did not have the same desires, the same fears, the same emotions. While they aged and withered away, she stood by almost like a statue, not a thing changing about her. But that was how it was for people like her. For the youkai that inhabited this world. This static world.

Even now, as she softly glided across the emerald grass that complimented her vibrant green hair and eyes, she felt like she was standing still. Even the warm breeze that came to meet her gentle features felt like nothing more than an illusion. Here and there. Everywhere. No matter where she went, it was all the same. She wanted to escape. Just like she did back then. Just like when she closed her mind to block out the pain. Was it a mistake? Was it something she regret? She didn't know. She had forgotten how to recognize a mistake. Forgotten how to regret. But deep down, locked away, maybe she did feel that old familiar sting of guilt.

But that was to be expected wasn't it? Because of her selfish actions. Because she had wanted to hide away, she had abandoned the one person who needed her most. The one person who she retained memories of no matter what. And even now, as she wandered this changeless world, she could feel that person calling out to her, longing for her companionship. Yet no matter how powerful that yell, no matter how sorrowful that cry, she could not stop her legs. Her legs that wanted to escape the cage that she had erected around herself. It was almost ironic. To escape one hell, she had trapped herself in another. Perhaps that was a punishment. A punishment for ignoring that cry time and time again. But wait. What was that cry? Was it a cry from that person? Or was it a cry from deep within herself? She didn't know. And at times, she didn't even care. She just went where her legs carried her. A small part of her hoping that if she ran fast enough, that if she never stopped moving, that maybe she'd find the answer she didn't even know she was looking for. An answer to a question she had long since forgotten.

But it would seem that the question had finally been answered. Because without warning, the familiar breeze she had gotten so used to gave away to one she didn't recognize. This one was not warm, no, it was cold and stung her features. The sudden change actually caused her to flinch, green eyes widening in genuine surprise, an emotion she didn't even know she had. Her running had ceased and instead she stood still, not wanting to run any further. Why had she run? To escape. And where was she now? Somewhere she did not recognize. Had all her running finally paid off? No. That could not be it. That was an impossibility. Even she, with her ignorance to the world around her, knew that escaping from that stagnant prison wasn't feasible for someone like her. And yet, here she was, standing in a place with metallic buildings and an overcast sky.

"This place." She muttered aloud. "It feels cursed."

It was unlike the place she had called home for so long. It felt dangerous to one like her. As if youkai were no longer the top predator. As if even with her fleeting existence, she was someone's prey. It made her shiver, both from the cold bombarding her and from fear, another emotion that had previously kept itself hidden to her. She didn't like this. She wanted to escape and be free, not be cast into another prison.

"I can worry more about this world later. Right now. I need to get somewhere warm."

Even if she lacked most emotions and a conscious mind, that didn't mean she lacked the ability to feel cold and warm. And right now, with her clothing, she was absolutely freezing. She just hoped that if she did run into anyone here, they'd be friendly. She'd rather not deal with anyone dangerous right now. The very thought of facing whatever had set her instincts off was a frightening one to say the least.


End file.
